


Possible Candidate

by KingLou182



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bartender - Freeform, Bartender AU, Dancing, Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Oneshot, Swearing, and ash can't resist, eiji is a cute bartender, shorter can't dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingLou182/pseuds/KingLou182
Summary: Ash had run errands with his gang and they decided to stop at their favourite club. Shorter and Alex can't dance and the new bartender catches Ash's eye.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	Possible Candidate

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for a bartender AU.   
> I cannot describe dancing to save my life. I hope you enjoy uwu  
> Extra points to you if you can tell what song inspired this

“Come on guys, I think we deserve it!” Shorter suggested to the small group. He, Ash and Alex had been out for the majority of the day fixing some loose ends and keeping the peace between rival gangs. Nothing more than normal errands such as grocery shopping in their eyes. Honestly all Ash wanted to do was to go back to his apartment and sleep. The gang politics had fried his brain. Making sure that no one was going into foreign territory, it was quite a hassle not being able to completely control everyone downtown. The three men stood by a street corner, contemplating on Shorter’s idea.

“It’s been a long day, Shorter,” Alex started. “How do you even have anything left in you after all that?” He leaned against the building wall, to emphasise his fatigue.

“It hasn’t been that bad of a day! We deserve it. Ash I can see in your eyes that you want nothing more than to black out,” stated Shorter, followed by a wink towards his blonde friend. Ash tsked at him. It sounded appealing, but what good will a hangover do? 

“Perhaps…” Ash pondered.

“Yes! You need to live a little, Ash!” Shorter exclaimed.

“Do duels and back alley negotiations not count as living?” Ash quirked an eyebrow.

“I think he means you should have fun every now and then,” added Alex. Ash folded his arms, still pondering.

“Ash come on! First round is on me,” promised Shorter. That got Ash’s attention.

“Alright fine. I’ll allow it. But we’re not staying too long, we’ve got stuff to do tomorrow.”

“Fuck yeah! You’re the best, Ash.” Shorter and Alex celebrated, and so they made their way to their favourite bar. It had a dance floor with neon lights, which was Shorter’s favourite. It made his purple mohawk glow which attracted attention to him, the girls loved it.

The boys stepped into the club and the place was in full swing. Not too late for a good time, exactly what Shorter wanted.

“Alright first, shots so I can get my payment out of the way!” Exclaimed Shorter, over the loud music. It was some pop R&B, not Ash’s favourite music. But in this environment it’ll do. “I’ve gotta get loose, guys!” Shorter grabbed his friends by their wrists and dragged them to the bar. There were a few people sitting around the counter, it took a minute or two before they got the attention of the bartender. A dark haired, young looking man. Man? Ash thought he looked way too young to be even let into a bar. Either way, Ash thought he was cute. He wore a form fitting black shirt, the two top buttons opened, black trousers and a black apron tied around his waist. A standard uniform. He made his way to the three men, drying a glass with a towel.

“So what’ll it be?” His eyes made their way to Ash, who was studying him. Shorter wrapped his arms around Alex and Ash,

“A round of shots for us, Tequila!” Shorter ordered. The dark haired man looked to the fun looking Chinese man, a pleasant smile on his lips. 

“Coming right up!” The bartender turned around and got to work. Ash held his gaze on him, his aura felt inviting. Ash and his crew came to this bar often, believe it or not. Not that they were regulars. Maybe Friday night regulars. They had gotten familiar with all the bartenders but this was a new face. 

“He’s easy on the eyes, aye Ash?” Alex smirked, noticing the blonde’s eyes not leaving their trance on the cute bartender. Ash then glared towards Alex, who chuckled to hide his small fear of Ash. Shorter was counting his notes and set them down, plus a tip, on the counter as the drinks came their way.

“Here you go, take it easy,” he looked at the three of them, and went to the next customers. 

The boys took a glass and a lemon slice in each hand. 

“Alright! Here’s to a day’s end!” Ash started,

“And to live forever!” Alex finished, and they shot the bitter drink down their throats, followed by a bite into their respective lemon slices. 

“Phew! That hit the spot!” Grinned Shorter, setting his glass down. Ash shook his head to get over the bitter taste,

“Yeah, now boys,” Alex started, “ _ I gotta get my body moving, shake the stress away _ !” He sang along to Rihanna that was playing now. 

“There is no way in hell that I’m dancing with you two,” Ash stated. 

“Alright have it your way,” Shorter smirked, shooting a glance towards the dark haired bartender. Ash glared back at him. “We’ll be back for another round soon then.” Shorter and Alex made their way to the neon lit dance floor, where Shorter had already caught the attention of a group of girls. He and Alex “smoothly” danced towards them hoping to impress. The girls giggled and joined in with them. Ash looked away, he couldn’t take the shame anymore. 

Ash looked up at the bar’s drink menu. If he was here, he might as well get drunk or something, how Shorter suggested. He inspected the menu and didn’t notice the beauty that had come towards him,

“Anything spark your interest?” Asked the bartender. Ash looked at who the voice was coming from,

“Oh yeah, definitely,” Ash smirked, looking the boy up and down. The boy’s eyes widened,

“Uhm, yeah. Uh-what do, what will you ha-what drink will you have?” He answered. The blonde’s boldness surprised him. He tried to recollect himself, straightening his shirt. Ash held his gaze on the boy's eyes. They were dark, black even in the dim lighting. Ash’s green eyes were a big contrast to the dark orbs pulling in his gaze. Ash licked his lips,

“I’ll go for a vodka redbull, for now.” The bartender turned and mixed the drink. Ash couldn’t help but glance down at the other’s ass. His trousers were hugging his curves nicely, his butt looked very...God. Since when was he such a creep? He looked back up towards the bartender bringing his drink, 

“Here you are, it’s on the house,” he winked. He felt those jade eyes burning into his back while he worked. He took advantage of that as he popped his ass for the other to have a better view while he worked. 

“Well thank you…” Ash trailed on,

“Eiji. My name’s Eiji,”

“Eiji. Thank you,” he tested the name on his tongue. It was sweet. “So, are you new here?” The bar had cleared up, so Eiji leaned on his elbows upon the counter,

“No, I’ve worked here for months now. I usually work Sunday’s, but Max wasn’t able to make it today. I’m covering his shifts for the month,” 

“That explains it. My friends and I come here often, but never on Sundays. Guess that explains why I’ve never seen you before,”

“Yes, it does,” Eiji chuckled. Just then a blonde woman came up to the counter. “Just a moment.” Eiji went over to her and fixed her order. Ash didn’t plan on looking for anybody but once Eiji caught his eye he wanted to see where the night would take him. He drank from his glass and looked at Eiji work. He was very determined, his polite and focused face was very cute. Whilst Eiji mixed up whatever the woman ordered, he swayed his hips along to the music playing. Ash couldn’t help but check him out, again. This was pathetic of him, he took another drink. 

Eiji wondered back to Ash,

“So why aren’t you off with your friends?” He prodded, nodding towards the two men on the dance floor. They had moved on from the girls they danced with before, and were just swaying together. Shorter trying to do some pop and lock moves, and Alex laughing at his failed attempts. 

“Dancing isn't my thing, really. Especially with those two,” Ash answered, “and you’re making leaving this spot impossible.” Eiji chuckled, one arm scratching behind his neck and a blush spreading over his cheeks,

“Are you like this with all the workers here?”

“Only the cute ones,” Ash winked. “You can’t really imagine me pulling this stuff on Max, could you?” he continued, humorously.

“Well I wouldn't know,” Eiji shrugged, a smile playing at his lips. Though Ash’s boldness took him back, Eiji enjoyed this. Maybe working on Friday’s wasn’t so ba dof a change. 

“Say, you  _ do _ look a bit young to be working here,” commented Ash.

“If I could get a dollar for every time someone said that…” He glared, playfully. “As a matter of fact, I’m 24. I’m old enough,” he crossed his arms, to try to look more stern. 

“Alright, alright,” chuckled Ash. He was about to take another drink from his glass until a smack on the back caused him to yelp. 

“We said we’ll be back!” Shorter exclaimed. “Another round of tequila! And make it two,” Shorter placed his notes on the counter. Alex sat down on the barstool next to Ash.

“About time. I don’t know how much longer I could take of Shorter’s “dancing”.” Ash rolled his eyes, annoyed that they had interrupted his conversation with the cute bartender. Eiji laughed and got to work. 

“You enjoying yourself, Ash?” Shorter wiggled his eyebrows, one of his arms still around Ash’s shoulders. 

“As a matter of fact, I was. Until you lot came here,” he replied.

“Ouch, you’re breaking my heart, Ash!” Shorter put a hand across his chest, dramatically leaning onto Alex. Eiji brought over a tray of 6 shot glasses. 

“Here you go, enjoy,” Eiji smiled towards the two returning friends.

“Alright let’s goooo!!” Shorter cheered. Ash didn’t even like tequila, but he joined his two friends and downed two shots each. Alex spluttered,

“I will never get used to this,” wailed Alex.

“The lemon is there for a reason, dumbass,” said Ash. He was starting to feel a bit tipsy now, but he was holding himself together. He wasn’t going to embarrass himself in front of his new candidate. The three men chatted a bit, and Eiji inspected the blonde from the other side of the counter as he helped another customer. He had no idea what he was doing, he wasn’t usually one to pay a lot of attention to one customer. But he found Ash riveting, his aura pulling him in. 

“Come on, join us!” He heard Ash’s friend, pleading with him for Ash to dance with them. 

“Maybe later. You know I don’t dance.” Ash drank from his vodka redbull. Alex was pleading too, he actually wanted to pull tonight and Shorter wasn’t making it easy. Eiji was mixing up some strawberry drink for a group of women. A pink panther, everyone liked it. He thought he’d make one for Ash too. He heard the two friends walk away, and he approached Ash.

“Here you go,” Eiji sat the drink down for Ash, “ont he house.”

“What’s this?”

“Just try it.” Ash drank from the cold glass. It was good. lLike boozy strawberry milk. 

“So what? You trying to get my attention by giving me free drinks? You don’t have to do that, you get it from just being you,” Ash smirked. Eiji blushed, fumbling over his words,

“No I just-It’s not that I..Everyone else like-well, I was just..”

“No worries. I appreciate it...Eiji,” Ash slurred his name. “Say, when do you get off, hmm?”

“Well the bar closes in 20 minutes, then I’m free,” Eiji leaned towards Ash over the counter, “why?”

“Just wondering. Maybe I just want to take you away,” Ash winked. 

“You’re impossible,” Eiji scoffed. He was enjoying this banter with Ash.

“And you’re incredible,” Ash drank from the strawberry drink. “I see how you move, don’t pretend that you don’t know what you’re doing,” Ash leaned closer to Eiji now, their faces only a few inches away from each other. 

“I’m not denying it. I’m glad it was noticed,” Eiji remarked. “Stay put and I’ll come to you when I’m done.” This time Eiji winked, and he walked over to the few customers who were trying to get their last drink before the bar closed. 

Ash looked to find his two friends. Alex and Shorter were focused on some sort of dance battle between them, both off beat from the techno song playing. He finished up his drink, and stood up from the barstool. He leaned back onto the counter, and waited for Eiji. The music switched back to a more pleasant R&B, and he slightly swayed his body to the rhythm. 

“Hey, Ash,” Eiji tapped him on the shoulder. He looked to his left and saw the dark haired beauty next to him.

“How’d you know my name?” Ash furrowed his brows.

“With your friends being as loud as they are, it was hard to miss,” Eiji grinned. He was dressed still in his black clothes, minus the apron. 

“Fair enough.” Ash took Eiji’s hand and led him to the dance floor.

“I thought you didn’t dance,” Eiji stated. 

“You’re an exception,” Ash smiled smugly at the other. Rihanna was playing through the loudspeakers again. They swayed together a bit, getting into the rhythm of the song. Eiji swayed his hips, and Ash moved behind him. Ash hugged him from behind, holding onto his waist. Eiji moved his arms up and behind him, holding onto Ash’s neck. He grinded his ass on him which made Ash chuckle.

“Didn’t take you for such a dancer,” Ash whispered into his ear. Eiji giggled,

“After a long day, I can let loose y’know?” 

Ash spun Eiji around, his hands around his waist and Eiji rested his arms comfortably around Ash’s shoulders. They were chest to chest, feeling the warmth between them. Ash moved his hands lower, testing his waters. Eiji hummed, a sign to let Ash know that it was okay. So Ash went all the way and grabbed his ass. Eiji giggled, now they were face to face. Eiji’s eyes dilated, making his eyes look almost pure black. Ash’s own were relaxed, burning with lust. Eiji licked his lips. He didn’t want the music to end, he was in love with this moment. Ash couldn’t refuse it, he felt like Eiji had invited him by licking his lips. He leaned down to the dark eyed man, holding his gaze. 

“You can’t do that and expect me to ignore that,” said Ash, his voice huskier.

“I don’t want you to,” said Eiji, lust filling his voice. The passion between them was about to explode. Ash inched closer to his dance partner. Eiji was meeting him halfway. He took initiative and lightly licked Ash’s lips. The blonde couldn’t take it anymore, and he closed the gap. They both melted into the kiss. Pushing their lips against the others, the rest of the world disappearing for them. Ash tugged on Eiji’s bottom lip, opening it for him. Their tongues danced together in their own private show. Ash gave Eiji’s behind a squeeze which made him moan into the blonde’s mouth. Eiji pulled himself closer into Ash. They could feel the other’s heartbeat, faster and faster.

They pulled apart as the song ended, both flushed from the heat of the room and their own act. 

“Well Ash, I wasn’t expecting that,”

“Good, I never want to be predictable,” he chuckled. They were interrupted by Alex calling out to his friend from the exit of the club.

“You said so yourself! No late nights!” Ash could hear Shorter laughing, knowing that they had just interrupted a moment. 

“Sounds like you’re wanted,” Eiji commented.

“By them, or you?” Eiji huffed, Ash’s teasing was going to be the death of him. “I prefer the latter.”

“Oh hush,” Eiji pretended to be annoyed, followed by a giggle. 

“Well then. I am wanted, either way.” They pulled apart, their limbs weakly around each other. “I’ll see you next week then, little birdie,” Ash gave a last kiss to Eiji, who reciprocated back. 

“Alright. I’ll see you next week,” Eiji smirked. 

Eiji walked back to the employees room, collecting his belongings, and his thoughts.  _ That Ash... _ never had he met a fierce man like that. This was very exciting. He was looking forward to meeting him again. 

“So you had a good time?” Shorter elbowed Ash in his side. They were walking back to where their motorcycles were parked. 

“Shut it.” Ash huffed. It was late, and Shorter was going to give a ride home to Alex. Driving after drinking wasn’t smart, no. But they all swore that they were capable. 

They bid their farewells and Ash got on his bike. He drove past the club, maybe to see if he’ll spot Eiji, but also it was his route back to the apartment. Just his luck, he spotted the dark hard man walking, he assumed, home. He revved his engine which caught the other’s attention. Ash rode it and braked next to him.

“Ash!” He exclaimed. “What are you doing here, it’s not next week yet,” he joked.

“Well I am on my way home, then I saw this little birdie all alone. Need a ride? It’s not safe out so late, you know?” Ash suggested.

“Hmm, sure.” Eiji accepted. Ash handed him the spare helmet that was on the backseat. Eiji gave him directions and off they went. Eiji held onto Ash tightly, he wasn’t used to motorcycles. While riding, he tested his waters and slipped his hands under Ash’s white t-shirt. He felt his abs,  _ that’s so hot, _ he thought. 

Once they arrived at Eiji's apartment complex, Ash wasn’t going to let this opportunity go. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but he could be a bit busy the following day. 

“How about we finish what we started?” Ash held onto Eiji’s hips, after getting off the bike. Eiji leered, and bit his bottom lip. Ash found that very attractive. 

“You sly minx…” Eiji said. He grabbed Ash from behind his neck and pulled him into a kiss. They parted after a moment. Ash purred into Eiji’s ear,

“Well then, lead the way.” 


End file.
